venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Casket
Jimmy Casket is a insane serial killer played by Venturian. Jimmy talks insane, which usually gives him away. He always asks people if they want to know his secret, which to him means: "Im gonna kill you now!"(although sometimes he just stands there and creeps them out). If he kills someone he thinks (because he once said this ) he is ridding them of their mortal body. He is very skilled with a knife,easily killing others with more dangerous weaponry like guns.It could be possible that Jimmy is not human,as he has shown to turn into a humanoid abomination( a gmod stalker), strange telepathic powers and even shown to temporally possess and speak through others. Jimmy casket may also be tied in with ghost aligning himself with Maxwell Acachalla to haunt the gang. Jimmy only recives a name in the third episode of murder, put is present in the two episodes prior. Relationships Maxwell Acachalla Jimmy appears to both know and be very close with Maxwell Acachalla. The reasoning for this is unclear, but they have teamed up with each other. While they haven't actually interacted directly, we are aware of them being close or at least tollerating one another. Possible because Maxwell has already been 'freed from his mortal body' so Jimmy has no reason to attack him. Johnny Ghost Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost do seem to have some form of relationship. Whether it is merely knowing about each other, or maybe they were friends/rivals at some point, we are not sure. Johnny also shows some possible signs of BEING Jimmy in the asylum, as he starts to ask his group if they want to know his secret. Sally Jimmy interacts with Sally once or twice (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only other character capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek, when Sally is in the attic and Jimmy is trying to get her. Sally is much more scared of him now, when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. Vahl the Dark Elf Though they don't interact, it seems that Jimmy is able to get into Vahl's mind. Though it hasn't gone too far (yet), there is no telling how much he can control her actions. Jimmy seems the equivalent to a puppet-master in this aspect. Weapons Jimmy Casket's main weapon is his knife, which he uses to murder people. Though, he is still very creepy even when he doesn't have a knife to fight with. He is also shown to have some skill with a gun, as he has used it to kill off fellow murderers. He has been shown to kill whoever he wants, with whatever he has. Quotes *Hey! Do you want to know my secret?!?!? *Jimmy Casket!! *JIMMY CASKET!!!!!! *You want to have some fun?!?! *Let's have a Party!! *No one wants to here my secret! :( *But first I have to talk to your FRIEND!! *My secret is, I don't know how to read! *You wanna know my se- AH! You got a secret! You got a bigger secret! *Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone? *I'd like to bite someone right about now. *I use their flesh as a stress toy! *I'm so close...I can smell you! *Oh, apparently, I showed ya too hard! *Oh, it seems you're at your dead end....LITERALLY!! Hahahaha! *Don't wanna run do ya? It only makes it better for me! *So easy! Easy as a pumpkin pie... *Do ya wanna know my secret Johnny!? (May be a reference to Johnny Ghost, or just something random Jordan said) *My name, is Jimmy Casket! The world's most renown murderer! *I'm gonna put ya....in a casket! Cause my name, is Jimmy Casket! *My mother was a man! *Uh-oh, you guys are in trouble! Here comes Jimmy Casket! *I guess Jimmy Casket, strikes again! Hahahaha- uh-oh, I struck too hard. *stab,stab,STAB!hahahaha! *One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truely a threat? *I only freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife. *Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate when that happens. *I am horribly terrified, and have a phobia for macaroni! *I'm terrified of macaroni and cheese. I have dreams about it! It comes in and eats me! It's very ironic... *You wanna know my... Oh... Nice Shot! Trivia * It is assumed Jimmy lives the insane asylum Johnny Ghost ventured through.although not confirmed. * Jimmy Casket is most likely inspired by Jeff the killer. * Jimmy Casket is probably the second creepiest character of the series, first being Sally. * Jimmy casket is so scary he has easily terrified paranormal investigator Johnny ghost. *Jimmy is not limited to gmod, as he has temporally possessed Vahl several times. Although not long enough to attack someone(yet). *It is possible that Jimmy may have known Johnny Ghost prior to becoming a killer, as Johnny seemed to know about him. Category:Character Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs